The BioSphere Project
by Reina
Summary: They said it was impossible. They said it could be done. But I'm out to prove the "thems" of the world it can be done. I will have they GW group try to stay in the new, state-of-the-art BioSphere for a whole 50 days. Can they (we) stand it? Please read AN
1. Prologue

The BioSphere Project

By: Hilde

Note: I don't own Gundam Wing. Also, Yes, I am Hilde, but whenever there's a fic I'm in, and so is the anime Hilde, then I go by NightWolf, or NW.

(text) is an action or "scene setting".

The GW boys and girls are all sitting at a table in a meeting room. NightWolf is the only one standing up. She is looking out the window, hands behind her back.

NW: Now I suppose why I had you come here today. I have chosen you, NW turns around to face the GW group to participate in the BioSphere Project. pauses You will take two tests, maybe a third, it depends. Each of the tests will be taken in each one of the environments here NW presses a button on the circular oak table. The lights dim and a translucent 3-dimensional map comes up in the middle of the table, and begins to rotate slowly. Beach, forest, city, mansion, and a regular house. As NW names each of the sectors, a slice of the map highlights itself. As you'll notice, this facility is a sphere. You will be staying in the northern hemisphere of this facility. The southern half is power, electricity, and generators for various environments, as well as this ship. Yes, we are in space. Now, the inner sphere the "core" if you will, is this place. Mission control, supply storage, monitoring, as well as where my crew and I will live. Now, back to the tests. In one of them, you will stay in a randomly selected environment with one other person, whomever you choose, as long as they have not been assigned an environment. You will spend the next 25 days with only that person, 5 days per environment. In the other test, you will be spending, still 5 days, with the rest of the group in a randomly selected environment. This test will take 25 days as well. The purpose of this study is to see how humans like yourselves react to the various stimuli. You will relate your feelings and thoughts in the journals, which will be provided. I will go into details about that later. You may bring whatever you would use at your home, even laptop, and (unfortunately) weapons. looks at Heero There are no hidden cameras, in fact, no cameras at all. I didn't want you to feel like you were being observed. Above all, act normal. If you're naturally disgusted with everything, don't act it, BE it. Just be you. Use these passes out a type of signal-radio in case of an emergency. Like a fire, injury, system malfunction, etc. I will come around daily, with some crewmembers, to bring more supplies, but you will never see us. Now, concerning the environments. Most of it is real. Things like the sky, limitless horizons, and other people, as well as ocean waves, are all generated. Trust me, you will not know the difference. It is impossible to leave one area, and move to another, without coming through here, so don't try it. Now keep in mind, during your time here, you will not be able to have contact with the outside world, which is why we are in space. Any questions?

GW group: everyone shakes their heads, no, but still rather puzzled.

NW: Good. presses the button again, and the lights slowly turn back on, as the map fades For the next 50 days or so, you will not see anyone other than your partner, or the rest of the group.

Wufei: You already said that.

NW: It's an important point.

Wufei: Hmp.

NW: Everyone, stand up, and don't lean against anything.

GW group: puzzled, they do as they're told

NW: snaps her fingers twice, and the room changes to a "mission control" control" room. Yes, this is our control room. We like to call it "mission control." MC. All the environments are monitored for stability, functioning, etc. here. Computer, code 9-2-7 Beta.

Computer: Access granted. pauses System ready.

NW: muttering that thing takes forever. to group Let's take a tour. Computer, go.

The group finds themselves on the dark-brown timber deck of a quaint little beach house, overlooking the shore, and the waves licking the pleasant shore. A gull screeches overhead.

NW: This is the beach area. A beach house, beach, etc. And, uh, don't get any ideas that combine the beach and nighttime. You will be removed from the program.

Duo: What?! Just for having a little…

Hilde quickly slaps her hand over Duo's mouth, and smiles at NW

NW: It's ok. Guys will be guys. Anyway, sector-2. Go.

Hilde: glares at Duo

Duo: What?

The group finds themselves in a forest, hovering over a large lake. The lake stretches beyond view, but there are evergreens, oaks, willows, and other trees of many hues of green all around.

NW: The Forest area. Tents or a trailer, which you desire will be provided, as well as accommodations. And don't worry, you can't get lost. It's impossible.

Sector-3. Go.

The group finds themselves in a small living room just barely big enough for all of them. It has a sofa, TV, and some old chairs gathered around a table.

NW: This is the city. This is an apartment. This place provides the only phone by which you can order a pizza.

Heero: thinking of how he can re-wire the phone to access the outside world.

NW: All the lines here are tamper-proof. Even from you professional hackers.

Sector-4. Go.

The GW group finds themselves in the over-sized living room of a mansion, that has a few resemblances to Quatre's.

NW: Mansion. Self-explanatory. There's a pool, tennis court, etc. outside. Enjoy. Sector-5. Go.

The GW group finds themselves in a rather plain-looking house.

NW: This is the regular stimulus. Even more self-explanatory. MC. Go.

The GW group is back in Mission Control.

NW: You have 24 hours to gather whatever you would use at home. You need to catch the 2nd shuttle to MO-5 tomorrow. That will take you here. There will be no second chance. I trust that you will not tell anyone about this, it is to be kept a secret until our information release date. You can't even call each other to talk about this. If anyone asks you where you will be going, say you're going on vacation, to a new tourist spot. You don't remember exactly where, because you're so excited. Got it?

GW group: nods

NW: Good. See you tomorrow.

~The next day~

NW: Good, I see you all made it here.

Duo: yawns Couldn't the shuttle have come a bit later?

NW: No. A few more things. You will be allowed to make 2 hours worth of

Duo: opens his mouth to say something, but notices Hilde glaring at him, and closes his mouth Never mind. sweatdrop

NW: sweatdrop 2 hours worth of phone calls, but only to other sectors, or me. The conversation will be monitored; so don't blab about the environment. Now, the journals. They must be headed with the experiment number, day x, and either the time, or an event. Please record as much as possible. When you went to sleep, when you woke up, how you slept, your thoughts, and feelings, everything. I will not use your names unless you want me too. Only the information will be used in the report, and only I will read your journals. I promise not to tell anyone about anything you said in your journal; it is all confidential. Oh, and sorry, no internet access will be available. Any questions?

silence

NW: Very well then. Computer, Code 2-Beta.

Heero: while computer screen is flashing what do the commands mean?

NW: Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. I guess you peeps can know. It's voice activated, so you can't do anything. Alpha is a test. Beta is a simulation, like the tour, programs, and system checks. Omega is an emergency. We have not yet used Omega, and hope we won't have to. We have tested it, though.

NW: turns to face the large, wall-mounted computer screen that overlooks the mission control room. Stop. the screen stops flashing

So, that's what the first test will be. Are you guys ready?

Was that fun? Please tell me what you think. Should I continue, or give it up? Please review!! Thank you for you time and feedback!J


	2. Default Chapter Title

The BioSphere Project:

Choosing

# By: Hilde

Disclaimers and notes: I only own the fic, and the BioSphere, not Gundam Wing, etc. And for those of you who didn't read the first part (shame on you! Go read it, or you won't know what's going on. It's like missing the whole 1st semester!) I go by the name "NightWolf". If I didn't, there would be a character conflict between "Hilde" and Hilde. Wow, isn't that confusing? Now, read the fic, and please review!!!

(text) is an action, or "scene-setter"

Individual read the computer screen.

NightWolf: turns to face the GW group Looks like you will be in here with 1 other person. Now, in order to give you the opportunity to mix you up, let's see… thinks for a few seconds Relena, you will be assigned first.

Relena: Thank you.

NW: Computer, Relena Peacecraft, environment, random, select.

the computer chose: regular

NW: Duo, you're next. Computer, Duo Maxwell, environment, random, select.

the computer chose: city

NW: Computer, Cathrine Bloom, environment, random, select.

the computer chose: forest

NW: Computer, Dorothy Catalonia, environment, random, select.

the computer chose: mansion

Dorothy: Oh, goody!

NW: Computer, Chang Wufei, environment.

the computer showed the last option: beach

NW: Okay, those are the places where you will be spending the next 5 days. You will rotate in 5 days, to another environment. Now, pick whomever you wish (or can stand) to spend the next 25 days with.

Relena looked over at Heero nervously. Heero was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, as usual. Duo was wondering if Hilde noticed that he kept watching her, and considered his other friends. Finally, he walked over to Hilde.

Duo: Hey Hilde? You want to…

Hilde: Sure, Duo. she smiled at him

Relena finally walks over to Heero

Relena: Uh, Heero?

Heero: Yes.

Relena: Okay. leans against the wall beside him.

Heero: looks over at Relena, then resumes staring at the opposite wall

Dorothy confidently walks over to Quatre

Dorothy: Quatre? Can we be together for this?

Quatre: blushing slightly Uh, yeah, sure. Thank you.

Dorothy: You're always so formal. Loosen up.

Quatre: smiles

Cathrine walks over to Trowa

Cathrine: Trowa, want to stay with me?

Trowa: I guess.

Cathrine: Come on, cheer up a bit! It would help if you smiled once in a while.

Wufei looks around, and notices that everyone else is paired up

Wufei: I guess that leaves you…

Sally: Us! Sally grabs onto Wufei's arm

Wufei: sweatdrop

Sally: smiles

NW: Okay, everyone paired up?

everyone nods

NW: Okay. Hold onto your stuff. You'll have some time to unpack when you get there. Remember, act natural.

pair by pair, the group is transported to the assigned sectors

Okay, sorry this one was so short. I couldn't include it in the first part, but I can't include it in the next part, either. Please review and tell me what you think.

Up next: Duo and Hilde, days 1-? (not yet decided). Combination story and journal entries. I have part of it written already. And don't worry; I'll do everyone else, too.

***********J************Have a nice day!!!***********J*********


End file.
